


Where Are You?

by HMSquared



Category: Debris (2021)
Genre: Attraction, Crying, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Reunions, Short One Shot, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: “Stay. I’m coming to get you.” 1.01
Relationships: Bryan Beneventi/Finola Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Where Are You?

The people on the tables suddenly burst to life. Isla, clutching her mother’s hand, began to cry happy tears. She looked up at Bryan, who was on the verge of breaking down himself.

Finola. He had to call Finola.

“Bryan?” She sounded emotionally drained. Bryan breathed a long sigh of relief.

“Where are you?”

“I’m on the road facing the field. Nothing’s kicking up anymore.”

“Stay. I’m coming to get you.”

He saw ambulances and armored cars ahead of him. Shaking his head, Bryan turned on his sirens and swerved around one.

Finola was standing there, looking out at the emptiness in front of her. Mouth slightly open, there were tears in her eyes. Bryan shook his head. He couldn’t stand seeing her like this.

Parking as close as he could, he jumped out.

“Finola!” His voice, faint in her ears. “Finola, can you hear me?!” She blinked.

Finola turned. Bryan was rushing toward her. Before she could say anything, he pulled her into a hug.

His arms were soft. Finola pressed against her partner’s chest and shut her eyes. Tears fell onto Bryan’s shirt, not that he minded.

They looked at each other, a strange beating in their hearts. Finola smiled.

“Thank you for coming to get me.” If it weren’t for the trauma she’d just been through, Bryan would’ve kissed her.


End file.
